Death Note: LightxRyuk
by lubluebell
Summary: Okay so this is a fan-fiction depicting how i think a romance between Light and Ryuk would be! Please, tell me your opinion in the reviews! i need different peoples advice/reviews to make my writing better! No hate please!


Death Note LightxRyuk fan fiction

Written By: Lubluebell

Author's Note: I've always been more of a Light fan-girl, so naturally I was quite jealous of Misa, Takada, and yes, even L (although I do like him). However, despite these nasty fan-girl jealousies, there was always _one _character that I would permit to have Light: Ryuk. This is a one shot fan-fic depicting how (in my opinion) a romance between Light and Ryuk would be. I tried to combine humor, romance, and fiction based off of the original show. Please give me your opinions in the reviews! I need different people's opinions to make this fan-fic better! No hate please! Enjoy!

It was a typical Saturday night. I was sitting in my favorite chair in front of my desk, pencil in hand, the Death Note lying before me. The television was switched on, granting me access to the names and faces of all of the disgusting criminal filth in Japan through the news channel. I smiled, that familiar excitement that always came whenever I eliminated a new criminal now coursing through my veins. I performed a little merry spin in my desk chair before returning to my awaiting Death Note. I was right in the middle of punishing a particularly grotesque murderer when there was a sharp rap at my bedroom door. I hastily snatched my Death Note from the desk and, in a moment of panic, shoved it forcefully into my underpants. "C-come in!" I cried, wincing at a rather unfortunate paper cut on my… bathroom area. I cast a destructive look at Ryuk to silence his giggling at my misfortune and he clamped a clawed hand over his mouth just as the door swung open. "Light!" My baby sister Sayu called from the doorway. "Your girlfriend's here!" I winced, but this time not out of pain. I absolutely _detested _Misa, and hearing her addressed as my 'girlfriend' made me furious. Did Sayu and my mother really believe _I, _Light Yagami, supreme honors student and one day God of the new world, would date someone as hideously unintelligent as Misa? I heard a thud as Misa pushed Sayu against the door in her haste to get to me. I tightened my features in a doomed expression as Misa Amane, professional slut, bounded into my pristine bedroom. "Light!" she shrieked, literally leaping into my arms. "Hello, Misa…" I muttered through gritted teeth as the offending page was forced deeper into me with the small weight of the skimpily-dressed model. "Ooh! I'll leave you too alone now! Don't you stay up too late together!" Sayu giggled, shutting the door as she skipped off to do her homework. "Oh yeah, Light, did I mention your Mom said it was okay if I slept over? I didn't even bother to ask you because I just _knew _you'd be okay with it!" I silently cursed my mother. "Yes, of course, Misa." I forced the words out of my mouth. Misa was much too valuable to lose in my battle against the world. "Great! We're going to have so much fun!" I let out a long, slow breath. "Yes, we are. I just can't wait." I replied dryly. Misa smiled and took my wrist. "Me neither! So why wait? Come on, Light, let's go!" "Wait," I said, thinking fast. "I have to use the restroom first." "Oh, okay. Go ahead, but hurry back; I wanna get an early start!" I nodded and rushed across the room towards the thin, oak door that led to my personal bathroom. Once inside, I turned the lock to the door and switched on the light. I leaned on the door and reached my hand awkwardly into my boxers. I pulled the Death Note out and, after a moment's hesitation, shoved it under my sink. Misa knew about my being Kira, I just didn't want her to think that I strolled around town all day with the Death Note jammed up my underpants. Several minutes, later, I was looking into Misa's delighted face as I hovered above her. "Oh, Light!" she cried as I brought myself down. "You're amazing!" I ignored her, lost in my own agonized thoughts. I soon found myself going up and down in a sort of pattern. I-HATE-YOU I-HATE-YOU I-HATE –YOU I-HATE-YOU. "Um, hey Light," "yes Misa?" "How did you get a cut… _there_?" I sighed miserably. This was going to be a long night.

"So Light, I saw what you were doing with the blonde last night..." Ryuk snickered as he applied his morning lipstick (today's choice a particularly obnoxious red). "I've told you so many times, Ryuk," I muttered shamefully. "I don't _actually _like Misa. She's just valuable to me. You know that. Besides, I can't afford to actually be romantically involved with a girl until the world is mine. Then, and only then will I choose my Goddess." "Or a God..." Ryuk taunted me, using my fondness for Ryuzaki against me. "Ryuk!" I scolded, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ryuk ignored me and stuffed an apple into his mouth. "So you're saying that you _don't _like… men?" I paused, unsure how to answer. Although I had always been a brilliant student, I had never been completely sure of how to deal with my attractions for some men. "I-uh, of course I don't! You're only saying that because, you're, erm, jealous!" I stated, knowing the words that came out of my mouth couldn't possibly be true, but I decided that it was time to see if Ryuk would admit whether or not he had a soft spot for me. If he actually did (which was practically impossible) then I could somehow get him to die for me. If that were to happen, I could then seize ownership of his Death note. I was surprised to see Ryuk blushing. "Does this mean…" He whispered. "You were trying to _make _me jealous? If you were… you win." I found my mouth fall open at the Shinigami's confession. Did he really feel this way for me? I felt my heart suddenly filled with a warm, undiscovered feeling that I can only describe as "rightness". I knew then that this was what I had been waiting all of my life for, what I had always been searching for: Ryuk. And I had finally found him. I found myself leaning gently forward, my lips gliding down to meet Ryuk's. He covered the rest of the distance with eager speed, enveloping me in a warm, passionate kiss. His long, sharp fingernails gently stroked my auburn hair as we embraced. My fingers wandered lovingly around his smooth, soft feathers. My heart soared with a blazing joy previously unknown to me as Ryuk spun me gently around, his lips still pressing into mine. I pulled back gently after a little while, giving one final kiss to Ryuk's nose. He gave me a smile that dripped with pure jubilance, the same look that was probably on my own face. "Ryuk…" I whispered, finding the simple uttering of the Shinigami's name bringing me joy. "I think, for the first time in my life, I've found real happiness, real belonging. Because this is where I belong, Ryuk. I belong here. I belong with you!"

Epilogue: five years later, after Light's death

Light sat on his rocking chair next to Mikami, a sad look in his deep brown eyes as he watched people pass in front of his front gate. He was waiting for someone, and that someone was late. Light and Mikami made idle conversation as the bright afternoon sun cast a brilliant light over they're small garden. That place between heaven and Hell wasn't too bad after all: it looked just like Japan, except it lacked Japan's enormous crowds and stress. Light sighed. Why had he given that life up? Why couldn't he have been just a little more careful instead of so stupid? Light's face brightened as he finally caught a glimpse of an approaching winged figure. Light rose from his chair and ran to unlock the gate for Ryuk. Ryuk grinned and developed a beautiful bouquet of white lilies from behind his back. Ever since the passionate first kiss the two had shared so long ago, Ryuk had loyally bought Light flowers every Sunday. Light smiled a bit sadly and accepted the Lilies. Some days he just couldn't live with that fact that he had been _so _close to winning. So close to beating near. So close to ridding the world entirely of sinners and fools. Ryuk waved at Misa and Higuchi as they exited the house, hand-in-hand, and Kiyomi Takada came around from the backyard. This was how it had gone every day since Light's death. Higuchi and Misa had gotten quite close and were now engaged, although Misa still had an undying love for Light. Takada spent her days either in the back yard garden, tending her flowers or with Mikami, her lips glued to his. And Ryuk always, rain or shine, came every single day to visit Light.

The end


End file.
